


Perception

by slytherinenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Team Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: Hermione seems to have someone else on her mind, literally . . .
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attches/gifts).



“Do you miss me muddy?”

Always the same, that husky whisper that would filter through her head at the most vulnerable time in the night. The few moments between relaxing and reaching deep sleep causing Hermione to almost fall and jerk awake for yet another restless evening.

It was the same every night, claws scratching through the surface of well-placed Occlumency shields as it demanded to be acknowledged.

“I’m not going to go away darling, Just give in and let your curiosity win!”

Hermione was tired, every night for months. If it wasn't nightmares it was hallucinations and voices whispering around her like a broken abyss.

She finally had enough. She rose from the bed, heading to the fireplace where the embers still glowed welcomingly, the only source of warmth in the small room she occupied.

“What do you want?” she thought aloud. She didn't know how else to react. Only to ask and let whatever it was lurking within her answer.

“Finally she gives in, took you long enough pet” The voice curled itself through the now dissipated shield as it made itself at home. It felt almost welcomed after so many nights of interference. 

“What are you?” The questions kept spilling, as she became slightly frustrated at the lack of answers and yet she knew whatever it was, was there. She could practically hear its breathing pulsing in her front lobe a slight buzz vibration until she realised it was a humming sound.

“All in good time pet, let me get comfortable, it's quite draining trying to get through your defenses every night” The voice commanded before continuing.

“I am not a what, but a who, and you know exactly who I am pet” she mused as the sound of a vented huff came from Hermione.

“I know that but what are you doing in my head?” her arms folded as she sat arguing with herself thinking if anyone walked in now they would think her insane.

“You put me here” she answered promptly

“What? Why the hell would I put you in my head!”

“Not sure, maybe it's because of the ritual?” 

“Ritual? What ritual?”

The carving pet, when I claimed you, I thought it hadn't taken effect before those bloody boys intervened and the elf took you away, but I guess even I was wrong” It almost sounded like the voice was analysing itself rather than actually talking to Hermione.

“You tortured me, you didn't claim anything”

I marked you didn’t I?” she hissed quickly in annoyance. “I made you mine, when this war was won you would be my prize, my property and protected from all the others who dreamed to have you in their possession.

Hermione thought about this comment for a moment, a cold shiver causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up despite being so close to the fire.

“You made me your Horcrux?” she asked in horror feeling disgusted in herself. At that moment she wanted to obliviate her mind, crawl into her own skull and rip out the horrid entity which was acting comfortably in her head.

“Merlin no! I just told you I wanted to claim you did I not!” The voice corrected her and continued, knowing the girl was confused. “ A piece of me resides in you just as a piece of you resides in me, the only difference is I am the dominator, You belong to me”

“So an essence of you is in me and a part of me was in you?” 

“Got it right in one pet, I could feel you the second you escaped, just an odd feeling, usually from your emotions, but I struggled to get to you until recently” 

“Is it dark magic?” she whispered. She felt tainted, vaguely looking at the angry scar on her arm.

“No, just old magic, a very old and very rare ritual. Part of the torture was simply to dominate you and claim ownership, But the most rawest and unique parts of our beings are the key factor in this rite”

“Our cores?”

“Try harder pet”

Hermione thought for a moment. What made everyone truly unique. She figured she was correct when she thought of a Horcrux. It used the soul after all, _ “Getting there pet _ ” she heard the whisper as her thought process continued. But that was splitting the soul, weakening and destroying it. “ _ Yes pet _ ”

“The soul?”

“Uhuh” she could imagine the nod of approval. 

“You created a soul bond?”

“Hmm not quite a soul bond pet, That would be on equal and formal terms, a bit like a marriage if you will. No think of it more as entwining parts of our souls together.”

“So that's why you're in my head, it's integrated into me and vice versa?”

“Ten points to muddy!” 

“But how is this part alive if you were destroyed?”

A large barrel of laughter rumbled loudly in her head as the dark witch cackled harshly.

“I haven't laughed like that in a long time, you’re so gullible muddy”

Hermione hmphed. “What are you talking about?” she sulked as the dark witch continued to laugh before becoming silent. A long moment of anticipation seemed to drag out before the dark which finally answered.

“What makes you think I’m dead?”


End file.
